


Please don't leave quite yet

by Rumbellegem15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbellegem15/pseuds/Rumbellegem15
Summary: Belle and Mr Gold both hate the rule that stops co workers from dating. So one of them has a choice to make...This is written for the A Monthly Rumbelling prompt - Best Friends to Lovers (non smut)





	Please don't leave quite yet

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written a one shot before but i'm struggling with writers block on both of my other stories so I hoped that this might help. Enjoy!

‘CO WORKERS ARE NOT PERMITTED TO HAVE RELATIONS WITH EACH OTHER WHILST IN THE EMPLOYMENT OF STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL’

 

Belle sighed as she read the sign in the faculty lounge for about the one thousandth time since she had started working at the school just twelve months ago. The sign that had been taunting her every time she stood in the small kitchenette making her cup of tea.

She glanced over her shoulder at the reason for her melancholy, Cameron Gold, her best friend, and secretly – so secret that even Ruby doesn’t know – the man she loves. 

Cameron smiled and raised a hand to wave her over when he caught her staring at him, so she made her way over to his table where he was sat with his teaching assistant, Jefferson Madden.

“Hey bluebell” Jeff waved “you’re looking mighty fine today if you don’t mind me saying”

Belle laughed as she took her seat.

“Down Jefferson” Gold grumbled.

“Calm down Gold” Jeff chuckled “you know I only have eyes for you” he grinned and Cameron rolled his eyes.

Belle laughed at her two friends, the first two people she had net when joined Storybrooke High a year ago. 

“I’ll be sure to tell your husband next time I see him then shall I?” Gold remarked.

“Now now boys” Belle laughed and placed her hand on Golds forearm that was resting on the table “he was just being friendly”

“Don’t worry my flower” Jeff shrugged “Gold here is just protective of you, as a friend of course” he emphasised the word friend making Gold narrow his eyes at his co-worker and sometimes friend. 

Belle blushed, and busied herself with unpacking her chicken sandwich and apple.

“Have you been roped into chaperoning the dance on Friday?” Belle asked Jefferson.

“We both have” Jeff gestured between himself and Cameron 

“I wasn’t so much roped, more like stabbed in the back by Jeff here” Gold groused before elaborating “he thought it would be funny to put my name down on the signing up sheet that Regina put up last week” 

“Oh dear” Belle giggled. She knew Cameron hated any and all events at the school, and he usually avoided them like the plague.

“Yes and Regina won’t let me get out of it now” He grumbled.

“Oh come on it’ll be fun” Jeff said happily.

“I’ll be there too” Belle intervened “Regina decided there weren’t enough female chaperones and so I ended up volunteering”

Cameron nodded, suddenly feeling happier about going to the dance.

“See told you it’ll be fun” Jeff whispered to Gold and then stood to leave “as much as I’m enjoying your company, I have a class to get ready for” and with that he was gone leaving Gold and Belle alone.

“Do you know what today is?” Belle asked suddenly.

“Tuesday?” Gold deadpanned.

“No you goon” she laughed “it’s one year today since I started here, so one year ago I fell into your classroom”

“Ah yes a memorable moment” Gold grinned and she smacked his arm.

“It’s not my fault I was lost, and you were such an arse about it too” she poked her tongue out at him.

“I seem to recall you accepted my invitation to stay and eat lunch though” he commented.

“Yes well you had a better book collection than the library, I was curious then” she shrugged.

“And our beautiful friendship was born” he swooned making her giggle. He then looked at his watch and groaned when he realised the time and then he was gone to.

“Yeah..... Just friends” she sighed wistfully.

 

Friday rolled around and it was time for the spring dance at Storybrooke High, Gold walked into the main hall and cringed at all the fairy lights and streamers. His immediate thought was it looked like a unicorn had thrown up in there.

“It’s a bit much isn’t it” he smiled when he heard Belles voice behind him and he turned to face her. He was rendered speechless by her beauty when he laid eyes on her “are you ok? She asked worriedly.

“Yes... Sorry..... You look beautiful” he breathed.

“Thank you” she blushed and then twirled “my friend Ruby picked the dress”

“It looks lovely” he repeated with a slight cough.

Belle had to look away at his intense gaze on her and he coughed awkwardly. She scanned the room to see who was attending the dance.

“Where’s Jefferson?” she wondered.

“There” Gold pointed to the dance floor where she soon spotted there other friend throwing some very questionable moves to the music.

“Oh my god” Belle covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

“Can we pretend we don’t know him?” Gold rolled his eyes. They continued to watch Jefferson for a while until it was time for them to start their chaperoning duties So Belle went to serve punch while Gold patrolled the hallways looking for wayward students. He caught a young couple heading into a classroom, obviously looking for a place to get up to no good. He laughed at their scared faces when he had caught them and the even scarcer looks when he informed them that he would have to fill their parents in on their extracurricular activities.

An hour later and David Nolan, the school’s basketball coach came to relieve him of his duties, so Cameron limped back into the auditorium, immediately spotting Belle by the punch bowl, being chatted to by a handful of students. He knew she was popular as the schools librarian but he had to bite back a grin when he saw the reason for the mob around her. Another student, August Booth, was currently pouring something – Gold assumed alcoholic – into the punch bowl.

He knew he should stop the boy, and probably confiscate the punch but the dance was boring, May be a few drunk students would liven the place up. Although he wouldn’t be stupid enough to let anyone drink too much.

He carried on over to Belle and watched smugly as the students spotted him and immediately fled the scene.

“You love it that they’re all afraid of you don’t you?” Belle rolled her eyes with s smile.

“It’s certainly entertaining” he admitted just as a slower song began to play.

“I love this song” Belle sighed. Gold had no idea what the song was but he had to admit it did sound good.

“Would you.... care to dance?” he asked hesitantly.

“Really?” she looked up at him surprised.

“You... you don’t have to” he began to step away.

“Of course I want to” she beamed and grabbed his hand. There were a few curious glances sent their way as they stepped onto the dance floor. She placed her hands tentatively on his shoulders and he hesitated before moving his hands to her waist. Belle began to move them when she sensed that he wasn’t going to move.

“Regina will probably have my head for abandoning punch duty” Belle smiled.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry” Gold looked down at her “the punch was already spiked”

“What?” she drew back and looked around at the students. They were dancing and laughing and no one seemed to be drunk.

“Didn’t you do anything reckless at a high school dance?” he raised an eyebrow.

Belle smirked but didn’t say anything “I didn’t think you’d let them get away with spiking the punch?” 

“Yes well I’m not as mean as people think” he shrugged.

“I don’t think your mean” she stared up at him “I lo.... I like you”

He gave her a thin smile but said no more. Truth was he didn’t want her to just like him, deep down he wanted her to love him. He had since the moment she had stumbled into his classroom. It was only down to Regina’s stupid rule that he hadn’t asked her out and was now stuck in the friend zone. Oh who was he kidding; he would never have had the bravery to ask her. She was young and beautiful and he was just.... Well him. 

The danced in silence until the song ended and they stepped apart, something had shifted between them during the dance but neither of them knew what. 

“I better get back to work” she said quietly and then decided to do something brave, she reached up on her toes and placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. Not quite on his cheek like a friend would do but also not quite on the mouth like a lover would do.

Cameron watched her walk away before reaching up to touch the place she had kissed, the skin felt like it was on fire.

“Did I just see you two finally admitting your feelings?” Jeff appeared behind him making him jump.

“Don’t be stupid Jefferson, she probably just meant to kiss my cheek, it is quite dark in here after all” he groused before limping away. Jeff shook his head at his friend with a sigh; it seemed his two friends were just as stubborn as each other.

 

Gold left the dance early, he knew he would have to deal with Regina’s wrath on Monday but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could handle Regina.

He walked past the pawn shop that he owned as a side venture, he stopped to glance in the window at the items that were currently for sale. Mr Dove, his long-time friend and employee ran the shop for him but as of Monday Mr Gold would need to find someone else. Dove had informed him a few days ago that he would be leaving, his wife had gotten a job in Boston and they would be moving away. 

Cameron carried on walking towards his home, the salmon coloured mansion on the edge of town wasn’t typical for an English professor on a low income but Gold had other means of income. He only taught because it was something he enjoyed, not that he would tell anyone that. 

His son, Neal, was away at college and now the large home seemed emptier than ever. He longed to share it with someone, to share it with Belle but that would never happen. He felt something during his dance with her, maybe it was wishful thinking but he thought he saw something in her eyes, something that made him think she may feel the same way that he did.

And now he was torn. 

 

Monday morning rolled around far too quickly as Gold stepped out of his black Cadillac and walked up the path towards the school. He saw Belle laughing with Jefferson through the window of the faculty lounge but he had a different destination in mind.

He knocked on the door of Regina’s office and waited until he heard her call for him to enter.

“What can I do for you Mr Gold?” Regina sat back in her chair and gestured for him to sit.

“I've come to inform you that I will be retiring” he began “this Friday”

“This Friday?” Regina screeched “you have to give a months’ notice Gold”

“Actually I don’t” he smiled smugly “check my contract that your mother drafted before you took over”

She narrowed her eyes “and what's brought this on?”

“I've just decided to make a few changes” he shrugged “Jefferson is ready to take over my class if that’s what you worried about”

“So this has nothing to do with the librarian?” she steepled her fingers under her chin.

“My reasons are my business” Gold barked and stood to leave.

“I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but it’s been a pleasure working with you… Cameron” Regina said sincerely. Gold nodded and left the room, as he stepped out he saw Belle enter the library and resolved to tell her his news later. 

As it turned out it was extremely difficult to get Belle alone that week, Regina seemed to revel in piling work on him to make sure nothing was left unfinished. Friday soon came and it was his last day, he had managed to keep his departure a secret apart from having to tell Jefferson who was to take over his classes.

It was the last class of the day when his door swung open and an angry librarian stormed in.

“You son of a bitch” she yelled.

“Miss French I'm with a class” he gestured to the stunned faces staring at the irate brunette.

“Outside. Now” she barked

“Keep reading” he ordered his class before following Belle “what can I do for y-” he was cut off by her hand connecting with his face “what the hell?!”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” she cried “was I just supposed to sit like an idiot on Monday waiting for you to join me for lunch?”

“I was going to tell you” Gold rubbed at his cheek. Belle scoffed. “I just haven't had the time, Regina’s been keeping me busy, I think it was her way of getting one over on me one last time”

“Why are you leaving?” her voice had lost some of its fire but she was still angry.

“Because it’s time for a change” he mumbled and looked down at his feet.

“You’re lying” she jabbed her finger at him “we've been friends long enough for me to know when you're lying, tell me why you're leaving” her voice grew loud again.

“Because I love you!” he yelled back and he cringed when he heard the unmistakable gasps come from his classroom. They obviously had an audience.

Belle stopped her yelling and she stared at Gold while she tried to process his words. He loved her! Gold took her silence to mean that she didn’t feel the same.

“Look I have a class to teach” he muttered and turned back to the door “goodbye Belle”

She finally came to her senses just as the door swung closed and she had to collect herself before returning to her library. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she sat down at her desk. Why hadn't she told him she loved him too, because she did, she always had. And now he was leaving, and then the realisation made her gasp.

“He’s leaving so we could be together” she muttered to herself. The end of day bell rang and she heard the students start bustling around the corridor. She needed to catch Cameron before he left so she grabbed her bag and ran for the door, just as a group of students came in requesting her help. She glanced at the clock in frustration but she knew she couldn’t say no, it was her job after all.

Half an hour later and Belle was running down the corridor towards Cameron’s classroom, the door was open and she ran straight inside.

“Cameron?” she called out but the room was empty. Her smile faded as she eyed his completely empty desk, she wandered slowly around the desk before something caught her attention outside the window, and there he was loading his belongings into the trunk of his car. Her smile returned and she took off at a sprint towards the parking lot. She pushed passed students and even ran straight passed Jefferson on her mission, and once she was out of the doors she called out his name and continued to run.

“Cameron!” 

Gold turned and saw Belle rushing towards him and he just about managed to drop the box he was holding just as she jumped into his arms and crashed her lips to his. With his cane already leaning against the car he almost lost his balance when she barrelled into him but he managed to stay upright thankfully. He pulled her closer as her tongue nudged at his lips begging for entrance for which he happily obliged. He gently lowered her to ground as his leg began to scream in pain and Belle pulled away with a beaming smile.

“I've been waiting a year to do that” she laughed at Cameron’s stunned face.

“You….. You have?” he stuttered.

“Very much” she pushed his hair out of his eyes as he looked down at her “I love you too by the way” she added.

“So would now be a good time to ask you to dinner tonight?” he pulled her closer again.

She nodded and smirked “and if you're very lucky, you can cook me breakfast tomorrow too”


End file.
